1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for providing in an electronic musical instrument frequency variations which correspond to the bending of strings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known for many years that electronic components may be employed to augment or substitute for portions of traditional musical instruments. For example, the traditional acoustic guitar wherein mechanics and physics produced the sound have to a great extent been substituted for by electric guitars which have amplification systems associated therewith and with such guitars having varying degrees of electronic components which otherwise enhance the musical sounds which may be provided by the instrument.
It has been known to provide electronic guitars wherein compression applied to portions of the neck serves to alter the resistance or current carrying capacity. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,580,479 and 4,429,607.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,134 discloses the use in an electronic string instrument of a bend detector. Displacement of a string displaces a leaf spring and moves a Hall effect device closer to an associated permanent magnet. This is said to result in a change in the voltage generated by the Hall effect device and leads to a higher pitched sound.
Despite these prior art devices there remains a very real and substantial need for an improved means for providing in electronic musical instruments the sound effect achieved by string bending.